


Creamy and Smooth

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anime/TV Show Crossover, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspiration, Mystery, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. His sapphire eyes memorized every inch of her skin... Smooth and creamy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy and Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. In this one, Kaiba watches Buffy and notices a few secrets about her... 
> 
> Hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Creamy and Smooth

His eyes, sapphire-like in color, narrowed as they focused on every part of her that made Buffy Summers who she was as she moved her body casually and slowly through the yoga positions she had picked out for herself, such as standing on one foot with the other foot pressed against her thigh as she had both hands together in a praying gesture, or the classic Lotus position..

The green eyes that reminded him of a cat that was always on the prowl... 

The yellow locks that put him in mind of the title character from the fairy tale known as "Rapunzel" (although Buffy's hair was not the same length as Rapunzel's, because having hair as long as Rapunzel's would mean having to pull it all up into a bathtub before taking a shower and trying to wash all of said hair - hence why having short hair was much easier to wash when in the shower), as well as how they seemed to flow like water in the wind.... 

But the thing about her that would catch his cobalt gaze most of all... was her skin. 

Ah, her skin. So perfect. So supple. So beautiful. The way the muscles under it seemed to tighten and release whenever she moved. The way it seemingly glowed. The taut thighs that, if he had gotten the chance, he would've gotten a hold of before uncovering them and then wrapping them around his waist (but in a gentleman-like way, though) - that is, if he and Buffy were together under the covers of a bed and unclothed... the calves that looked so shapely and ready for Kaiba to place over his well-built shoulders... 

The skin Kaiba wanted to see every moment of every day... the flesh that looked so smooth and creamy from afar, as well as very deceptive... the skin that Buffy would keep hidden under the clothes she often wore, much to Kaiba's hidden displeasure... the skin he ached to touch with his long fingers - the very same fingers that often got their exercise by tapping at the keys of the keyboard of his laptop, to be precise...

It was then that, secretly, a smile - the kind that happened to be a combination of sinful and wicked - made its appearance on Kaiba's face. 

Slowly but surely, he would take his time, and he would get his hands on her. 

And when he was done, Buffy Summers, the student, would learn a few things about sin and pleasure - although she would probably learn the hard way...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
